


The Floo Call

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Teddy Lupin has it all, a beautiful wife, a child of his own, complete and total bliss…why does his cousin Scorpius Malfoy Floo call him?





	

**Riverside Cottage, Sevenoaks, Kent, England**

**14th August 2018**

Teddy Lupin was in bliss. He has it all, a beautiful wife, a child of his own is on the way, a job working as the Head Bodyguard for the Minister of Magic, Harry Potter.

Resting in the cottage that his grandmother lived in before she moved in with her sister Narcissa, Teddy was reading the Daily Prophet in the living room, having five minutes before his heavily pregnant wife called him when the Floo connection connected. Teddy looked in the fireplace to see his cousin, Scorpius Malfoy, in the fireplace.

"Teddy, you need to come to Malfoy Manor quickly." Scorpius said, looking worried as for what he had to tell his cousin. "Its…its Great Aunt Andromeda. She…she has fallen down the stairs."

"I…I need to tell Vic that I will be gone for a bit. She is only five months pregnant but she needs me as well." Teddy said, visibly upset to hear about his grandmother being injured. "How is Great Aunt Narcissa?"

"She has summoned the Healers, but from her own training that she did after grandfather was diagnosed with that Muggle illness, she doesn't think that Great Aunt Andromeda has long." Scorpius said. Teddy left the living room to rush to his bedroom where his wife was lying down, her feet visibly swollen.

"I'm sorry Vic but I can't stop. Gran has fell down the stairs at Malfoy Manor and Scorpius was on the Floo to tell me." Teddy said, grabbing his jacket from the wardrobe.

"That's alright Teddy, Dom and Louis were coming over today anyway as they wanted to spend some time with their older sister." Victorie said, noting the upset on her husband's face.

A few hours later Teddy Flooed back to Riverside Cottage, tears filling his eyes. Victorie could see that something was wrong. Teddy hugged his wife and started crying heavily. Nothing could prepare Victorie for what her husband would say next though.

"She's gone Vic." Teddy said, his voice a mere whisper. "Gran's dead."


End file.
